


Late Night Cuddles

by Rainefallen_Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainefallen_Angel/pseuds/Rainefallen_Angel
Summary: Sirius Black wants cuddles from his boyfriend. Remus want to study but Remus also wants cuddles. Basically just Wolfstar cuddles.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 82





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea what I'm doing but here have this

It was a little past midnight when James stepped through the portrait hole. Remus briefly glanced up from the book he was hunched over and offered a "G'night Prongs" and received a "night moony" in return as James made his way up the stairs. 

Remus bent his head back down to look at his book and a few minutes later, when the portrait hole swung open again, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. He called out "G'night Pads." and instead of a spoken response he felt the couch sink down beside him. 

He looked over to see Sirius looking playfully hurt, holding his hand over his heart. "What's got you so distracted that you can't even look at your boyfriend while saying goodnight?" Remus shook his head at Sirius and reached his hand to the other boy's cheek to wipe off a smudge of dirt from whatever prank he and James had pulled. 

"I'm just studying for exams Pads." Sirius looked at him, head tilted to the side and eyebrows raised plainly saying "really?" 

"Come on Re. Exams aren't for another 2 months! Stop studying and cuddle with me." He huffed. Sirius fixed Remus with his perfectly perfected puppy dog eyes and Remus had to force himself to look at his book again. "

I've got to finish this Siri. I promise I will when I'm done." Sirius clearly didn't buy it, as he snatched the thick book out of his boyfriends hands, snapping it shut and dropping it on the table with a loud bang. 

"Sirius! I was almost done reading that! I only had like a hundred pages left." he said indignantly.

"Nope. Don't wanna hear it Re. Come here." Sirius held his arms open and Remus crawled inside. 

"Alright but take your hair down." Remus said with a smile as he reached a hand up and pulled the hair-tie out of Sirius' hair, letting it fall around his shoulders. Sirius closed his arms around Remis and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thanks Siri. I needed this." Remus mumbled as he buried his face in his boyfriend's shirt and drifted off to sleep. Sirius smiled into Remus' hair. Not long after Sirius drifted off as well and they spent the rest of the night like that. Wrapped in each others embrace, on a plush couch in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the slowly dying fire.


End file.
